Errol
Erol, alternatively spelled Errol, was a minor villain of Jak II and the central antagonist of Jak 3. He was a commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City serving under Baron Praxis and a Grand Champion of Haven City's racing circuit. The Commander was first introduced at the beginning of Jak II, leading some Krimzon Guards to arrest Jak after his arrival in Haven City with Daxter. History Daxter Erol chronologically first appears in the series when he approaches Jak after his timetravel, though he has a fairly minor role in the game Daxter. He later shows up at the entrance to Haven Palace, where Daxter and Ximon trick him into allowing them entrance into the palace for bug extermination. Later on, Daxter overhears a conversation between Erol and Count Veger. Veger insists on using Light Eco for the Dark Warrior Program, though Erol cuts him off and insists they need a powerful weapon against the Metal Heads. Veger counters this by predicting it will be his downfall but, ironically, also says that the Eco Freaks (aka Jak) won't save them. Jak II Erol was the first vital character Jak and Daxter met in Haven City. He had arrived to arrest the confused Jak, and opted to let Daxter escape, stating "Forget the rat, the Baron wants him". Erol then spent the next two years potentially helping Baron Praxis experiment on Jak in the Dark Eco Warrior Program. Though Erol's level of involvement is uncertain, he intentionally delivered Jak to the Baron, he knew what was happening to Jak during those two years, and he was present for Jak's last dark eco treatment. At some point during this time he met Keira and the two began some form of relationship, though it's likely it isn't anything romantic other than a friendly nature as the Baron states he just flirts with her a lot. Keira had no knowledge of Erol's role in Jak's disappearance as she believes he's a great racer which causes her to get into an argument with Jak. During this time it is possible that Keira asked Erol for help in finding her lost friends and father, because Erol knew about her connection to Jak unaware Erol was the one who helped captured them. When Jak escapes from the Fortress, he hopes to have seen the last of Erol. However, when he begins to compete in the city's race championships, their paths cross again, as Erol is the "undisputed grand champion". It is here that Jak learns of Erol and Keira's relationship, which causes his antagonism with Erol to increase, which has Jak angrily tell him to stay away from her, but any attempts to convince Keira of Erol's true personality result in her becoming more bitter towards her old friend. After Jak refuses to lose the Class 1 Race for Krew, Erol, who listened on them, challenges Jak to a one-on-one race in the city to prove who's the best claiming that Keira already thinks of Jak as a loser and he'll prove it. Jak eagerly accepts and defeats Erol, but Erol promises to crush Jak in the big race. Around the time of the Class 1 Race, Keira finally loses interest in Erol and shows her feelings for Jak again and apologizes from before likely having learned of Erol's true self from her father and Tess. After losing to Jak in the NYFE Class 1 Race, Erol was furious and he attempted to kill Jak by running over him with his NYFE-racer. However, Jak jumped out of the way and Erol instead crashed into a month's supply of Dark Eco. He was presumed dead. Jak 3 Erol returns as Cyber Errol in which he is the leader of the former Krimzon Guard and an ally of the Dark Makers and Metal Heads. His motive now is to destroy the universe rather than just to kill Jak. The reason for this remains unknown, but there is a large possibility that after his contact with the Dark Makers and dark eco, he was driven insane as he now possesses far more evil traits than ever displayed during Jak II. Another speculation is that, after much rejection by people due to his new deformities, he got enraged enough to simply destroy the world. Biography Personality Erol is an egotistical sadist who takes pleasure out of other people's suffering, and enjoys a healthy life as Praxis' right hand man, not caring what he has to do to keep it. He is the parallel to Torn, who once held Erol's position but gave it up and became an outlaw as he could not stand to enforce the baron's laws. Erol has a fiery temper, making him quick to anger, and he does not tolerate losing. He enjoys fighting, as is shown in his eagerness to lead a troop on a full scale attack on the Metal Head nest, despite constant warnings that he would not stand a chance. He's very arrogant, as he challenged Jak to a race in the city to prove who's the better driver believing he's the best only to be defeated. This attitude was eventually his downfall, as he was blinded by his rage at Jak beating him in the Class 1 Race and drove into a pile of Dark Eco as a result, almost killing him. His most notable trait is his utter hatred and disgust at Jak, as he views him as nothing more than a freak and someone in the way of getting with Keira. He only twice in all of Jak 2 called Jak by his given name, stating that he is "The talk of the town". But more often referred to him as the "Dark Eco freak". However, in Jak 3, he called him by his given name likely in a mocking manner. As Cyber Errol he retained these basic traits, only all of them where now increased by his new found power. Again, his arrogance and hunger for strength brought him down. On the other hand, there is a large possibility of Erol having a softer side, that might have only been shown to Keira, assuming she is the "mechanic girl" the Baron mentions when scolding Erol for wasting time flirting. Appearance Erol stands at roughly 5'10" (this is just an estimate agreed upon by fans based upon the height difference between him and Jak, who, in Jak 2, is 5'8", as well as his height difference between him and Ximon (Ximon is said to stand at 6'3" in Jak X: Combat Racing)) and has a lean but muscular physique. He wears his Commander's uniform for the most-part of Jak 2, along with a Krimzon Guard mask on his forehead, though it looks similar to Keira's welding mask. He has flaming orange/red hair to reflect his fiery personality. On his face, he has tattoos that seem to be compulsory for a Krimzon Guard. As Cyber Errol, one side of his face was complete cyborg, whilst the other half kept traces of his original appearance. The only part of his body that remained in tact appears to be his right hand, as everything else is made of metal now. Abilities Erol has no particularly special abilities, but he is a skilled racer, at one point Keira calls him "the best racer I've ever seen", although she later gives this title to Jak. As Cyber Errol, he has amazing strength, and the ability to hover and has several weapons and blaster shots to use. Equipment Erol carries a pistol, which he is never seen to fire. As Cyber Errol he has many weapons at his disposal, such as deploying bombs and homing missiles. He also is able to use the Dark Makers ships and machines as seen in his battle with Jak in the Wasteland. Trivia *On Erol's left shoulder-plate is the Precursor Alphabet. Translated into English, it reads, from left to right, "COMMANDER". An obvious point-out to his Krimzon Guard status. Spelling Erol's name is alternately spelled with one or two Rs. In Jak II and Daxter, it is spelled Erol, while in the Jak 3 end-game model viewer both incarnations (normal and Cyber) are referred to as Errol. Typically his organic form is referred to as "Erol" while the cybernetic form is "Errol," however this is a matter of personal choice or judgment. Could also be linked to 'error.' Category:Characters Category:Krimzon Guard